


Homecoming

by NightOwl27



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Lemon, NaruHina 2020, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwl27/pseuds/NightOwl27
Summary: Returning home from a mission was never this rewarding before he had his Hime. And, by Kami, did he love her. Love scene. NaruHina
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Naruto growled as he pushed her up against the wall. The packing boxes around the room rattled as a gasp left her lips. Before the breath has ceased, his mouth was on hers. The exhalation became a groan as their tongues eagerly explored each other. Heat traveled like wildfire throughout their bodies. _This woman_. By Kami, this woman would be his or be the death of him.

His mind hardly registered the way the moonlight played across her hair as the comb hastily tucked into her head jarred loose, sending midnight blue, silky tendrils cascading down her shoulders and across her chest. The curtain of her locks did little to hide the glory of her bosom as she broke away from his lips, gasping.Her attempt to take a steadying breath was cut off as Naruto turned his blazing kisses down her jaw and pale neck. The salty sweat on her skin only making him smirk inwardly as he continued dragging his lips downward to the dip of her throat, then slowly running his tongue along the entire length of her collarbone. His Hime has been in as much of a rush to reach his home as he. The way he had surprised her during her training with his early return from the Land is Stone had immediately converted her adrenaline and shock to passion and desire.

  
It was a good thing too. For little did she know, that although he had smoked his teammates over the last five miles in his desperation to return to his Hime’s embrace, he had been frozen in place upon finally laying his eyes on her. His desire instantly magnified tenfold by the vision of beauty she displayed.

  
There she had been, in all her breathtaking glory, slowly emerging from the small lake deep in the forest. _Their lake_. Her body was silhouetted against the waterfall, which looked more akin to a river of fire in the rays of the dying sunset. Water droplets sparkled like diamonds as they rolled down her arms, between the valley of her breasts, and into her navel.His heart had nearly stopped and he had ceased to draw breath as his gaze swept over her generous curves, coming to rest on the small, neat thatch of dark curls which hid her most sacred of places.

When she had languidly raised her arms to comb her hands through her midnight tresses, twisting the dripping locks with her slender fingers and releasing more streams of water to run in rivulets down her arching neck and spine, he had nearly come undone on the spot. Heat burst from his core, searing through his body, causing his groin to throb and his hand to clench the tree he was leaning on so tightly that his nails pierced through the bark.

_Kami, was it possible to die from sheer desire?_

The snapping of the crushed tree beneath his palm had her alert and poised for an attack, instantly dropping into her Twin Lion Fist formation. As her fierce Byakugan eyes found and drilled into his person, his own feral instincts roared to life in response. This was no common kunoichi, but a _Lioness_. Ready to kill with more grace and ferocity than any other woman he ever laid eyes upon.And sweet heaven, he wanted her. Never to tame her, but to tangle with her as two souls who could only truly express the intensity of their feelings through the conquering of each others’ hearts and bodies. To be equally at her mercy, and yet hold her life in his arms as they laid themselves bare before one another. She was his most precious person, his undoing. And he adored it.

When their gazes had locked he sensed her recognition in the subtle shift of her posture, and his eyes had darkened. He felt his canines start to press against his lips and ran the tip of his tongue across the sharpening teeth, reveling in the wild anticipation that coursed through his loins as he saw goosebumps ripple across her skin and harden her nipples.

Taking a step forward the only word that he could utter was a husky, “ **Hime** ”. She heard the wild timbre of his voice, And her inhale was so sharp she hissed through her teeth. Pink spread across her cheekbones and her eyes danced with carnal mischief. He closed in on her, his foxlike senses picking up the musky hint of her arousal, the increasing beat of her heart, the gleam of her tongue as she ran it over her bottom lip. It was all the answer he needed to the question drumming through his mind. _She wants this._

As he stalked towards her through the gently waving grass, her breathing had turned to shallow pants and she charged him. As she leapt into his embrace she wrapped her legs around him, burying her face into his broad shoulder as he nuzzled his own into the base of her neck. His animalistic groan at the feel of her soft breasts pressed against him had him dragging his canines across her shoulder, and she clutched onto him and shuddered under his nearly painful bite. Pulling away he was supremely enticed by the white fire that burned in her eyes, before she relaxed her grip and let her torso slide down from his grasp.

“Not here,” she had whispered, and was already snatching up her clothes, not even bothering with her undergarments. Coyly turning her back to him, she quickly zipped her jacket, and with a seductive sway of her hips glanced at him over her shoulder. “Race you,” she beckoned, and _nothing_ , not even Kami herself, could’ve stopped him from following that woman to the ends of the universe.

He had caught up to her at the walkway to the modest but elegant home he had just purchased after years of pinching pennies and hundreds of missions. It was the home he had bought for his princess, and he couldn’t wait to crown her the queen of it.

She squealed in delight as he wrapped his strong arms around her trim waist. Her distinctly Hinata scent enveloped him as he pulled her warm body flush against his laughing chest. When she felt his firm length pressing against her round bottom, a low hum that morphed into an alluring growl escaped her lips, and she ground her hips into his heat. The aggressive invitation had his mind going blank. “N-Naruto-kun,” she crooned in a sultry tone, and with that nostalgic stutter, he was lost. Nothing was more important than getting _this_ woman into _that_ house and tearing these _damned_ clothes off her as soon as physically possible.

The frenzy of groping hands, hot breathy kisses, and stumbling steps that followed had somehow brought them through the front door and to this moment, with his Lioness pinned to the wall of his barren living room, surrounded by stacks of boxes filled with his few possessions.

As her hands clawed his jacket off he ducked his head to bury his face between her breasts, running his tongue around her firm mounds whilst nipping with his teeth at her sensitive skin.Palming her delicious ass with both hands he hiked her up the wall to straddle his hips, bringing her pink nipples up to his eagerly awaiting mouth. She keened as she ran her hands shakily up and over his shoulders, gripping handfuls of his shirt. He abruptly sucked one of her nipples into his mouth and she rent his shirt wide open down the back as she cried out.

_Well fuck. So that’s how it’s gonna be tonight._

Spurred on by her ferocity he reached up with his hand and roughly grasped her heavy breast, rolling one nipple between his fingers while continuing to assault her other pink peak. She arched into him, thrusting her chest into his face while clenching her thighs around his hips. Instinct took over and he clamped his teeth gently but firmly around her nipple and sucked for all he was worth, hoping to leave a mark of his passion upon her. The pleasure tinged with pain had her throwing her head back and screaming his name.

The regal princess became his wild lover as she drew her nails down his shoulders and taut biceps, marking him in return. The stinging sensation on his arms reverberated into tingling waves that flowed through his body and centered in his gut. He was rock hard, and his sanity was running thin. He craved her body like an addict. This woman was a high more potent than any drug. Her love more mind blowing than the most powerful jutsu.

_Enough_.He must have her.

He brought his knee up the wall, grinding his leg against her hot sex, eliciting a whimper from her mouth as she rolled her pelvis into his thigh and the pressure built the heat in her womb. Grasping the end of what remained of her slipping bindings, since her jacket had been lost somewhere between the front door and the hallway, he freed the last of her breathtaking torso to his hungry gaze and laid warm hands alongside her navel. Running calloused fingertips up her firm abdomen their hands tangled as she fumbled with the buckle of his pants. Her normally steady grasp working frantically to free him of his clothes.

He smiled against her bouncing breasts, continuing to teasingly tug at her nipples with his teeth. He loved that he could rattle her so much with his touches. Despite her rapidly ascending position in the stoic Hyuga Clan, he secretly hoped she would never learn to control the adorable blushes that dusted her cheeks whenever she caught his eye. Hopefully next time they sat in an excruciatingly boring council meeting, her with the Hyuga and he as the Hokage in training, his gaze would remind her of this moment when she was writhing naked against him on the wall of his unfurnished living room.

Just then her efforts were rewarded when his long erection sprung free from his pants. As her strong fingers wrapped around his shaft and tightened all thoughts of his dominance fled. “Ah, _shiiiit_ ,” was all he could growl. His Lioness simply purred, gripped him harder, and began pumping him with steady, languid movements. Her palm stroked across his sensitive head and he legs buckled. Knees hitting the floor, his mouth gaped open but no air passed his lips. _Kami, is she channeling fucking chakra into her hands?!_

That...glorious...evil...woman.

Before he could regain strength in his lower half she had put a hand to his chest and pushed him flat. A devious look adorned her face and Naruto knew that he had glimpsed heaven and hell in that gleam of her eyes. She gripped his pants and yanked them down, immediately planting her hot wet mouth upon his stiff cock, taking it entirely into her moist haven.“Sweet fuuuuuck...” was all he could gasp out as his hands involuntarily threaded into her rippling hair. How could he have ever survived without her for so long?

The vibrations of her low hums resonated through his groin and he felt his balls tense. _Shit_. He was never gonna last with her driving him crazy with whatever that mind blowing twisting thing was she was doing with her tongue down the back of his shaft. He was going to lose control of this game if he didn’t even up the score right now.

The lovers were always pushing each other to do more, be stronger. It was that same mentality that helped them to carry each other into the top ranks of the most elite ninja of the shinobi world. And in the realm of their sex life, it was evidenced as a constantly burning passion to bring one another ever higher.

Using the last vestiges of his rationality he tangled his fingers into her hair and pulled her off of himself. She resisted, causing her lips to pop off his now slick shaft with a pout. She huffed as she sat down by his knees, crossing her arms under her impressive bosom, looking like an erotic pin up poster from the ANBU barracks.

”Come here, Hime,” he demanded huskily with a quirk to his vulpine smile. Rolling onto his side he wrapped his large hands around her left thigh, dragging her leg up over his head and centering her core over his face, as she braced her arms on each side of his hips. A sultry giggle escaped her as she straddled his smirking mouth and settled herself upon her knees.

As her mouth engulfed him once more, his sharp exhale blew across her hot folds and he felt her thighs tremble under his hands.He breathed out a low chuckle, and firmly ran his tongue down the length of her slit, reveling in the heady scent of her aroused state.

She groaned deeply as his lips pressed into her, tongue sliding out to tease her opening and darting inside. The hot panting of her breath as she bobbed up and down on him fanned across his balls, causing goosebumps to erupt down his legs.Sliding his hands up her tight thighs and rounded ass he smacked her cheek and was rewarded with her palming his balls and gently kneading them with her fingers.

His tongue traveled down to lightly twirl her firm clit while teasingly tracing two fingers around her wet pussy. Giving her bud a firm lick he thrust his fingers inside her warm depths. His cocky assumption that this would make her putty in his hands ended abruptly when her arms gave way, smashing her breasts into his stomach and crashing her face down upon his cock, deepthroating him inside her down to the base.

His whole abdomen convulsed as he reared slightly up off the floors and he started to see stars. He just knew this woman was to be the death of him. And by Kami in heaven, he would die happy.

The pace of his fingers pumping in and out of her pussy doubled. He smashed his tongue against her clit, stroking the sensitive bud with just enough pressure that it started her hips rocking erotically against his face in search of blessed relief. Sweat slicked down their bodies as each ramped up their rhythms, their own climaxes drawing near. Hinata began to whimper with each thrust of his hand and stroke of his tongue, he knew his Hime was going to come for him. When her orgasm rippled through her body she bit down hard on his shaft. The tip of his dick hit the back of her throat and the agonizing tension that had been building in his entire being snapped, shooting his load inside her. She never hesitated to take it all, that’s his girl.

She slowly sat up, panting and licking her wet lips. His deep blue eyes followed her sweating figure as she shakily settled into her backside, taking in the way her hair was plastered against her neck, how her breasts swayed with each gasp. As if to mimic the scene in which he had found her, a bead of sweat languidly traced a path down between her heaving mounds, sliding across her taut stomach to disappear into the valley of her navel. He felt as if his very destiny was entwined with that wet trail leading down her mesmerizing body to her molten center.

He _needed_ more. He _wanted_ all of her. This woman was a shrine to be worshipped, and he wasn’t done with his offering.

She must have seen his eyes sharpen, how his body went deathly still, for now she was gazing at him through heavy black lashes and biting her swollen lips with pearly white teeth. A long leg lazily fell open, revealing her now glistening womanhood in all its glory, calling to his rapidly rehardening member with its siren song.

”Damnit woman,” he growled as he lept upon her, splaying her hair across the floor. Her lavender eyes sparkled at him as she met his flashing red orbs, and she fucking _smirked_.

Roughly spreading her wide with his knees he planted his elbows beside her breasts and ran his hands up her back to grasp each shoulder. He glared down at her with an aura of feral dominance spread across his whiskered features, but his Lioness never cowered. No, she met his eyes, lifted her chin and boldly demanded, “Fuck me, Naruto. Fuck me _hard_.”

**OH DAMN**.

As if compelled by Kami herself, he slammed himself home into her tight depths and in that heartbeat realized that no matter what she let him think for the rest of his mortal days, he was one whipped motherfucker. Because, _sonofabitch_ there was such a place as heaven on earth and it was his Hime’s glorious vagina.

Her screams for more drove him faster into her hot core and they began to unravel together. Naruto swore every drop of blood in his body was _thrumming_ through his veins as his world narrowed down to just her and him. She met him thrust for thrust, digging her nails into his ass. He rocked his hips, stroking her sensitive clit with every pump of his pelvis, and she cried his name.“

Say it again!” He barked between pants and just as they both saw white she screamed “NARUTO!” to the heavens. Her pussy tightened possesively around him and he poured everything he had inside of her in a climax unlike any he had ever known.

The idea that this woman may very well be a goddess crossed his mind as he collapsed beside her. Rolling his head to the side to see her flushed and glistening face, he could’ve sworn a halo of pure moonlight adorned her head. _Yes, definitely a goddess._

Minutes ticked by as they lay panting, side by side on the springy new carpet that still sort of smelled like the factory, but was now mixed with the heavy scent of their lovemaking.

Naruto rolled his body to her, wrapping an arm around Hinata’s waist and drawing her into him. She sighed contentedly as he nuzzled her hair, still slightly damp with lake water.

“Well,” he murmured, “welcome to my new place. How do you like it?” Hinata giggled and planted a kiss on his chest. “I love it,” she smiled.

”Good. Because you’re never living anywhere else from here on out,” he stated matter of factly. Her head snapped up and concern filled her eyes.

“But Naruto, we talked about this. I told you, I can’t move in with you until—“

”Shhh.” He grinned as he silenced her with a finger over her lips. “Hear me out.”She raised a curious eyebrow as he unceremoniously crawled over to his discarded pants and fished a small box out of the pocket. Her breath caught in her throat as he turned back to her and shyly scratched the back of his head.

“You weren’t the first person I went to see when I returned home from the mission today,” he confessed, a slight blush tinging his face. “I-I went to the compound, a-and I talked to your father.” _Kami, why am I so nervous about this?_

Hinata’s face had somehow gone even paler than normal, her white eyes were round as the moon. As Naruto carefully knelt down in front of her and grasped her trembling hand, he had to lick his suddenly dry lips and take an infuriatingly shaky breath. But when his blue eyes locked onto her pearly ones, he felt his soul anchor in her openly loving gaze.

“Hinata,” he said clearly, all hesitance gone. “I love you more than I can ever express in words. When I am with you I feel complete. As if all the pieces that have been missing all my life have been given back to me. I never want to go another day without you by my side. Will you marry me, Hime?”

Tears were trickling down her cheeks as she nodded firmly, unable to trust her voice. He carefully removed a platinum ring with the custom purple gemstone that he had spent hours selecting from the unique jeweler in the Land of Stone. It had been his hidden motive behind accepting the tedious mission to the far away country.

As it slipped onto her finger he smirked to himself at the perfect fit. Hardly pausing to admire the elegant ring, Hinata buried her face in his chest, crushing him with her embrace. Her soft voice was barely audible as he wrapped her up in his arms. “I love you, Uzumaki Naruto. Forever and always. No matter what comes. I would be honored to be your wife.”

“Please,” Naruto chuckled into her hair. “You will be my _Queen_.”


End file.
